Found
by Wyyvernn
Summary: Wren has been told that a er... bad problem has occurred in the royal kitchens.


A/N: Just something I thought of while playing Fable 3. No this wasn't the new story I was talking about this is just gonna be a quickie or a one-shot, whatever you call them, it takes place a couple weeks after Logan left Wren so in other words it's sort of a small continuation after 'With brother for a week' so if you haven't read that yet you really should otherwise you won't get anything that happens in this, enjoy!

Wren and Jest was pacing the war room when a guard came bursting through one of the doors near them, he supported his arms by pushing them on his knees, his back was hunched and his face was jerking around the room for the queen, puffing madly.

Wren stopped pacing and her expression went from thinking… to confused, she stared at the guard in utter worry.

"Erm…is everything alright?" She asked taking steps towards the guard.

"Y-your m-majesty t-the s-staff have b-been c-complaining about a c-certain problem in t-the r-royal k-kitchens and they're planning to l-leave if n-no one fixes it!" he managed to puff out.

"What?! What's the problem?" Wren began shaking his shoulders roughly, trying to force another answer out of him.

"A gnome!" There was silence, Wren gazed at him for several moments while she held him by the shirt in her clenched fists, lifting him off the ground.

"A-a gnome" she repeated softly, there was a loud thud where Wren dropped the guard, she erupted with laughter.

"Ha-ha! Good one, for a moment you actually had me there!" she was now on all fours hitting the ground with her fists.

The guard rose up from the ground, dusting himself off and with Jest they both stood there staring awkwardly at the so-called benevolent queen, but no one could argue. After all it was true she had angelic, pure white, feathery wings when she smashed her hammer in battle and shot her gun at her foes but what the guard couldn't understand was how she even obtained them.

Wren stopped laughing and looked at the guard's expression once more and then at her dog, Jest, they were serious-dead serious.

"Er…are you sure?" Wren spoke again in a more stern tone.

"Yes, I'm very sure, they say it was insulting and terrorising the kitchens. You need to get rid of it your majesty before you have no servants serving you meals or cleaning the walls" he pleaded, bowing in front of Wren.

"Well I'll get rid of it now then, before I have no breakfast at my dining table, the gnome maybe a laugh but the impression of my staff leaving is a problem"

And with that Wren and Jest set off to the kitchen, ready to defeat that gnome.

OOOO

They arrived shortly in the kitchen and looked around, it was vacant, well not entirely. There was a noise, a clicking-of-the-tongue noise, Wren turned and up in a corner was certainly a gnome, quarter of a metre tall and very evil looking indeed, its own two hands and horned little feet spread out, stuck to the wall.

He spoke a rather nasty, peeving voice.

"Do you know what I like most about people: they die!" He howled with laughter even though its chest wasn't moving.

"How rude!" Wren shouted as Jest growled.

"What? Your face? Ha-ha! Haaaaaa!" He snorted loudly.

"Oh I can already see Brian jumping up and down when he sees you've turned up with all your other pointy-hatted friends!"

"Ha-Ha! Pointy-hatted friends, funny!" the gnome was still laughing, uncontrollably.

Wren unsheathed her Black Dragon and shot and the gnome, it let out a loud scream and then got sucked into thin air and disappeared.

 _Brightwall - Brian's POV_

I was watering my garden when a great white light shone brightly, almost blinding me. I turned around when Sabastian was standing with all my other twenty-five identical gnomes.

"Oh this is so exciting! Sabastian I missed you!" Brian went to hug him.

"Noooo!" Sabastian screamed again into Brian's arm, his voice was muffled but to the other gnomes he spoke clearly "Everyone insult Brian!"

The gnomes all began chiming together.

"Your mother! Your mother! YOUR MOTHER!" Brian sprung back from Sabastian and the insulting gnomes.

"Stop saying that!" Brian yelled and then ran back inside his house, locked the door and hastily went to sleep, never listening to them again until Wren shot all of them.

Never.


End file.
